Rebecca Gorin
Rebecca GorinJillian Holtzmann (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 16 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 2:05:07-2:05:10). Sony Pictures. Jillian Holtzmann says: "This is my mentor, Dr. Rebecca Gorin." (also known as Dr. Rebecca Gorin) was Holtzmann's mentor in the 2016 movie. History Primary Canon Rebecca Gorin met Erin Gilbert and Abby Yates, after the team moved into the Firehouse, while she examined the Containment Unit. Erin tried to get her attention. Holtzmann kicked herself for not introducing Gorin to everyone then proceeded to. Holtzmann noted that Gorin is her mentor. Gorin assessed the Containment Unit's current state as "reckless" and informed Holtzmann that all someone had to do was sneeze too hard and everyone in the Firehouse would disintegrate. Holtzmann admitted it was completely unstable and laughed as she patted Gorin's right shoulder with her green rubber gloves. Gorin asked if they needed a certain safety light. Holtzmann quipped safety lights were for dudes. Gorin was amused. Holtzmann chuckled and high fived Gorin. Gorin shook her head and stated she hated doing that. Secondary Canon IDW Comics During the dimensional bleed incident, Gorin observed the whole city turned into what amounted to a living representation of Escher's Relativity. Two weeks after the two dimensions were separated and returned to normal, Peter Venkman and Ray Stantz paid their world a visit to rebuild their Containment Unit. Peter started to warm up the idea of giving Interspatial Teleportation Units to other Ghostbusters. He reckoned they could have a decent bowling league if they could avoid blowing up the universe. Gorin believed that would be extremely unlikely. Peter immediately noticed she was that dimension's version of Dana Barrett. Holtzmann introduced her. Peter asked her if she was ever turned into a dog. Gorin replied she never experimented with those sorts of pharmaceuticals. Peter and Gorin joked about the 'other kinds.' Personality Gorin seems to share some of the same mannerisms as Holtzmann but is not animated like her. Trivia *On September 25, 2015, Paul Feig confirmed Sigourney Weaver would make an appearance in the movie.paulfeig Tweet 9/25/15 *Weaver's cameo was not originally Gorin. It was changed from something else. A discarded idea was when no one believed the Ghostbusters and they driving around the city, Weaver approached them and told them she believed in them. But either walked away and laid down on the ground or went told someone else the same line.Cineblog "Ghostbusters, Paul Feig in Rome: a report from the press" (retrieved through Google Translate) 6/27/16 Line reads: "Weaver was immediately enthusiastic, from day one. We had thought about a different role for her, but we realized that it was too little of substance, so we changed it. He loved the idea of doing the mentor of one of the four protagonists, because excited by the idea to fake a German accent."Yahoo! Movies "Screenwriter Katie Dippold on How 'Ghostbusters' Changed and Why 'The Heat 2' Isn't Happening" 7/20/16 Katie Dippold says: "Sigourney was probably the one that was most written for someone. And that one was the hardest one to figure out… God, I pitched on so many different versions of that cameo. One I wanted to do, but it was real hit or miss, when no one was believing them, as they're driving in the city, and then this woman walks up, Sigourney Weaver, and she's just like, "Hey, you know what? I don't care what anyone says, I think what you guys are doing is great, and I absolutely believe everything you're saying." And then they're like, "Oh my God, thank you so much." And there there's a couple options. One is she just walks away and then just lays down on the ground like a crazy person. Another one was she says that same thing to someone else on the street. Because she's just a crazy person who just says this to everyone." *On May 12, 2016, it was reported Sigourney Weaver's cameo was removed from a previous edit and was then put back in the final cut. She was initially cut due to the scene not being essential to the story.Daily News "Sigourney Weaver returns from the dead in Ghostbusters" 5/12/16 *Gorin hates doing high fives.Rebecca Gorin (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 16 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 2:05:27-2:05:28). Sony Pictures. Rebecca Gorin says: "I hate doing that." *Gorin has a "Screw U" brooch like Holtzmann. *In the extended alternate scene "Rebecca Gorin", Holtzmann informs Erin and Abby that Gorin does not shake hands with people.Jillian Holtzmann (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Deleted Scene: "Rebecca Gorin" (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:30-00:31). Sony Pictures. Jillian Holtzmann says: "She doesn't shake." *In the Tor Books Ghostbusters Novelization, on page 207, Holtzmann revealed she impressed Dr. Gorin for the first time when she nearly disintegrated everyone in the classroom.Jillian Holtzmann (2016). Tor Books- "Ghostbusters Novelization (Holder)" (2016) (Book p.207). Jillian Holtzmann says: "I really impressed Dr. Gorin when I nearly disintegrated everyone in the classroom." *On page 4 of Ghostbusters 101 #3: **In panel 1, covered by Holtzmann's "ZZZZ" is a frame of her mentor Rebecca Gorin. **In panel 4, Holtzmann's mug as the no logo on "safety lights" - a nod to the end credits teaser in the 2016 movie when Dr. Gorin inspects the Containment Unit. *On page 20 of Ghostbusters 101 #6, Gorin mentions having gone to the Bonnaroo Music Festival, a 4 day music festival held in Tennessee that is similar to Woodstock. *On page 20 of Ghostbusters 101 #6, Rebecca Gorin relates her experience during the merged dimensions incident as Escher's "Relativity", a famous lithograph first printed in 1953. Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Chapter 16 Secondary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Deleted Scenes ***Rebecca Gorin *'IDW Comics' **Ghostbusters 101 ***Issue #6 References Gallery Primary Canon GB2016RebeccaGorinSc01.png| GB2016RebeccaGorinSc02.png| GB2016RebeccaGorinSc03.png| Behind the Scenes GB2016Chapter16WorldOfTheGhostbusters05.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter16WorldOfTheGhostbusters06.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette SigourneyWeaverWorldOfTheGhostbusters01.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette Secondary Canon GB2016DSRebeccaGorinSc13.png|As seen in Deleted Scene: Rebecca Gorin DrGorinIDW101Issue3.jpg|Reference seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 RebeccaGorinIDW01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 RebeccaGorinIDW02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 Category:GB:2016 Characters Category:Minor character Category:IDW Characters